Five Times Rory Met Martha
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: before the Doctor, during the Doctor, and near the end of the Doctor. they have met


**1. Medical School:**

It was a brief meeting. She was in one of his seminar classes and accidentally dropped her pen. It rolled down to his feet and he picked it up and handed it to her.

"Thanks" she said barely looking at him.

"You're welcome" he said cheerfully. "I'm Rory Williams, and you are?"

"Martha!"

She didn't answer him. She turned round to face her friend that was calling her and was gone within seconds. Rory sighed heavily. He was beginning to wish he didn't leave his little village. He barely made any friends and whenever he tried they just...well vanished.

So it was hardly surprising that a week later he was back at Amy's side doing a nurse course instead.

**2. The Year that Never Was:**

It was a hellish year. An insane man had taken over the world and sent such terrible creatures to kill people. To hunt. To destroy everything.

Rory was in the resistance. As a doctor, so to speak. He helped the old and the young and the injured. He did missions as a first aid and helped steal supplies for the hungry. One of those missions he almost died and was saved by the mystical Martha Jones. A legend that he heard many times before.

He sort of recognised her but couldn't place her in his mind.

"It's you!" she blurted out. "The centurion that guarded the Pandorica"

He frowned. "I'm sorry Ma'am, but I have no idea what you mean"

She smiled at him with some sort of sadness and peacefulness that confused him even more. "You will one day, I imagine. I didn't understand these things until I met the Doctor"

Rory groaned. "I hope you don't mean the Raggedy Doctor"

Though deep down he would do anything to have Amy back and play the Raggedy Doctor game all over again. He couldn't quite keep the bloody image of her torn to pieces and tears staining her cheeks out of his head.

**3. Shakespeare:**

After saving the world with Shakespeare, Martha had slipped out for a bit of fresh air. Her head was swimming with adrenalin and the stink was slowly starting to get to her. As she rested her head back against the Globe (the real, original Globe! She never thought she'd get to see it) a man dressed as a Roman soldier walked out mumbling to himself.

"Real life Shakespeare. Saved the day with Harry Potter. The Doctor has a different face. Oh Amy would love this..."

She watched him blend into the crowds. No one paying attention to him as he vanished. Without a second thought she ran back into the Globe screaming for the Doctor.

Not that he was much help.

"A Roman solider talking about me, Harry Potter and Shakespeare? Honestly Martha I think tiredness is getting the better of you"

**4. 1913:**

It was a school trip to London. A tiring one and only a very few selected students from each class was to go. Martha was asked to be a chaperone by John Smith. To look after a small group of twelve year olds. By the end of day one she was ready to kill each and every one of them – but Timothy who had been a very good boy. She was dying to kill the Doctor for putting her in this situation and the racist people of 1913 who kept bumping into her and ignoring her.

There was a strange box hidden in Hyde Park and the Centurion was guarding it. The boys kept vying for his attention asking about his weapon and wanting to hold it. The Centurion was actually being rather tolerant of them as he allowed each one to hold his sword and answered questions about life as a Roman soldier with ease.

He only snapped if they dared to touch the stone box.

"What's so special about it, anyway?" one of the boys asked rudely.

"Someone very special is in there" was all the Centurion would say.

Timothy had very gently grazed a hand on it when the Centurion wasn't looking. He then looked at the Centurion with a strange look. One that someone so ancient like the Doctor would have. "She is very beautiful, your Amy" he said quietly. "And she loves you very much"

The Centurion blinked. His face was puzzled up in confusion and Martha couldn't help but notice how young and sweet he looked. He then beamed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Thanks kid!" he said cheerfully.

"You're very good with them" she remarked causing him to look at her. "I've been driven insane by them and been very tempted to drown them in a pond or something"

He stared at her. As if he was trying to place her somewhere. It was rather unnerving actually.

"Martha!" John called from the hill. "Round up the boys and get moving, we have two museums to see before dinner"

After a small amount of chaos Martha managed to round up the boys and lead them away from the strange Centurion. Timothy pulled at her sleeve and she looked down at him.

"I think you should have actually looked at him when he gave you your pen back" was all he said.

Martha was wondering if the repression of the early twentieth century drives all teenage boys into insanity. No girls, no sex, so we have to say very strange things instead.

Explains a lot about the Doctor if that's true.

**5. 1969:**

She saw him again in the British Museum. She went there during a hard day and the Doctor had gone missing again. He was a customer watching the Pandorica wistfully. She invited him to coffee and he accepted without even making degrading comment about her skin colour.

"You don't age" she said finally after a long tense moment of silence.

"Neither do you" he pointed out.

"It's complicated"

"So is my story"

She sipped her coffee. "Who is Amy? Timothy mentioned her..."

"My fiancée. She is...stuck right now. I got to wait about thirty more years till a friend frees her and then we have all of time and space to save"

Sounded almost like an average day of her life. Well the last part. "The Doctor?" she guessed.

"You know him?" he looked so surprised and innocent.

"I'm his companion, you?"

"I travel with him and Amy. Until I died...and well it all got so messy and I really don't want to talk about it"

She nodded. "I never heard of you and Amy"

"I never heard of you. But knowing the Doctor there's a lot we don't know about his past. He probably has millions of companions he doesn't speak about"

"Apart from Rose" she muttered, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"Who?" he asked looking confused.

She sighed. "Probably someone after you if you don't know her. I never stop hearing about her. He never shuts up. Rose will know what to say; Rose did this once, Rose that...it all gets so tiring and depressing. I love him but he never sees me"

He reached out and took her hand. "I love Amy. Madly and deeply but I was always second when it came to the Doctor. Sometimes I feel like I'm his shadow. It hurts. A lot. But I was there when he wasn't just like you're here when this Rose isn't. That's something you got to remind yourself. One day, just maybe, he'll see you Martha"

She smiled. "Thank you"

"You're welcome. Now what year do you come from?"

"2007"

"Damn! I'm 2010; I was hoping someone would tell me how England was doing in the World Cup"


End file.
